reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:B3njy93/What would you do differently?
If you wrote the end scene of Red Dead Redemption, how would it go? Detailed or brief (mine's quite a long one) My ending In my ending, John would walk out of the barn, accepting that the only thing he can do to save his family is to sacrifice himself. It would then show a cutscene of Ross explaining that he want's to tie up all the loose ends, and John would make a remark about never being able to escape from his past, something like "I guess you never can get away from the stuff you done when you were young and dumb. Let's end this". Ross would then raise his gun, aiming it at John. The scene would then cut to Jack and Abigail on the horse, tens of gun shots would be heard, and Jack would stop the horse. The two would exchange a sad look, but then turn around and head back to Beecher's Hope, expecting to see John dead. Instead of finding him dead, they would return to see all of the soldiers and lawmen, except for Ross, dead and surrounded by all of the characters who survived the game's previous events; Bonnie and Drew McFarlane, Seth Briars, Nigel West Dickens, Abraham Reyes, Leigh Johnson, Eli, Jonah, Irish, Landon Ricketts, some rebels and various strangers and friendly characters John helped or met. Ross would be resentful of this turn of events, and mock John, saying "Mr Marston, it seems you are now getting other people to do do your bidding, I suppose I may have influenced you in that". John would walk forward, and say "Everyone needs a little help, sometimes", then he'd raise his gun to Ross' head and say "It's over. I'm sick o' runnin'. This ends here, Ross. You shoulda let it be when Dutch died. I ain't an outlaw no more, but I'll be damned if I don't have it in me to kill one more lawman". The screen would then go to the same red image used on the loading screen, showing a still of John pointing his gun at the camera, in the same way he does on the cover, but wearing the Rancher outfit, "Red Dead Redemption" would show at the side of thhe screen, and the credits would start, and just as they did, a gunshot would be heard. After the credits, a cutscene would show John saying farewell and thank you to those who turned up to help. Landon Ricketts would be the last to leave, and as he got on his horse, John would stop him and ask him "How'd you know they'd come for me?" to which he'd reply "Some guy in a suit and a top hat told me you were in trouble" (if I Know You has been completed) or "Word got out that you were in some trouble" (if I Know You hasn't been completed), followed by "You hepled so many folk, they couldn't just leave you to your fate, now, could they?". After saying this, Ricketts would to ride off into the sunset, leaving John standing at the gate of Beecher's Hope. The final scene would show John, Abigail and Jack sitting around the table, some time later, talking and laughing about life on the ranch and some things happening around Blackwater, the camera would move away from the table, out of the window, and away from the ranch, slowly fading to black, with a final "red Dead Redmtion" in the center of the screen. I'm not quite sure how you could continue the gameplay, but I'm sure there would be a way of doing it. Category:Blog posts